A user may interface with a machine in many different modes, such as, for example, a mechanical mode, an aural mode, and a visual mode. A mechanical mode may include, for example, using a keyboard for input. An aural mode may include, for example, using voice input or output. A visual mode may include, for example, using a display output. This interfacing may consequently be used to use and access information in various commercial and non-commercial applications.
In a warehouse environment, a worker often uses his hands to perform tasks. Therefore, it may be difficult for the worker to access an electronic device while working. Moreover, particularly in large or complex storage systems, the worker may perform inefficiently. For example, the worker may select an inefficient route through the warehouse when stocking the warehouse. Additionally, human error committed by the worker may result in inaccurate inventory data. Other factors exist in warehouse management that may result in reduced profitability in the management of the warehouse.
In a retail sales environment, customers who have difficulties during shopping may purchase fewer items and a store may experience reduced customer loyalty. For example, if a customer would like to buy an item but cannot find the item on the shelves, or cannot find an employee who has access to information about the item, the customer may be less likely to purchase the item. Similarly, if the customer experiences a long wait at a check-out line, or spends excessive time searching for a particular product(s) to buy, the customer may be less likely to return to the store. Additionally, retail stores often receive large quantities of goods, some of which may be stored until ready for sale, others of which may be directly placed on shelves for sale.